


Namesake

by Misshyen



Series: Snowpiercer/ Curtis x ofc fiction [3]
Category: Curtis Everett - Fandom, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby, Baby Names, Breastfeeding, Class System, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Cuddling, Dystopian World, F/M, Fanfiction, Fellatio, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Leadership, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rebellion, Revolt, Trainbaby, frozen world, protective curtis everett, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen





	Namesake

Curtis walked back from the protein block line to his bunk.  He was able to snag a few more than he normally took and even when he received questioning looks, nobody dared stop him.

“Where’s Sara?”  He asked Edgar, who was laying back on his own bunk.

“Dunno, she said she’d be back soon.”

“The baby with her?”

“Where else would he be, Mate.”  Edgar said with a scoff.

“Shut up Edgar.”  He said under his breath.  He heard a baby crying in the direction of Gilliam’s personal area and he hurried back toward the sound.

“Gilliam?”

“Curtis, come in.”  The older make voice said cheerfully.  He walked inside and Sara was sitting with Gilliam, his infant son was in the older man’s arm.

“As you can see I’m entertaining visitors but you’re welcome to join us.”  He said with a warm chuckle.

He sat down next to Sara and kissed her temple tenderly as he looked over at his son.  Two weeks ago he had witnessed his birth and it brought out something in him that he’d never thought he’d feel again.

“I got up from my nap and you were gone so I figured we’d come see Gilliam for a while.  He’s getting hungry though.”  Sara said putting her head on his shoulder.

“Oh!  Oh here, I got you something to eat.”

Curtis reached in his pocket and pulled a handkerchief out and unwrapped it, showing two protein blocks to Sara and splitting another in half for her as well.

“Curtis, no, you need that.  You need your energy.”

“You’re feeding him too, you need it more.”  Curtis said nodding at the infant.  He leaned forward and took him from Gilliam gingerly, scooping him up in his arms.  He looked down at him and held a tiny hand as he sat against the wall, cradling his tiny son in a powerful arm.

“So how does it feel to be a father, Curtis?”  Gilliam asked with a knowing smile.  Sara looked over at Curtis and then her son with pride.

“It’s amazing.”  Curtis replied softly, smiling at the baby.

“It certainly is.”  Gilliam said fondly.

Curtis frowned slightly, “We just need a name for this little guy.”

“I thought you liked Curtis.”  Sara asked.

“I did, but I dunno.  He needs something strong but humble.”

The baby started to fuss and then let out a large angry wail.  Curtis looked nervous and quickly handed him to Sara.

Sara grinned and took the baby eagerly.  “Oh someone is hungry alright.”  She cooed, watching the baby screw his little eyelids shut and his face turn red in hunger and anger.

She adjusted her position and got comfortable against the wall leaning against Curtis as she held the baby and pulled a breast free from her shirt.  Gilliam averted his gaze for a moment and Curtis watched with interest as she moved the baby higher, watching as he latched on immediately, calming down and giving little grunts of pleasure as he eagerly ate.

She looked up at Curtis and smiled.

“He’s a bottomless pit.”  She said, laughing softly.

Curtis nodded and watched in amazement as his son nursed.  He handed Sara a protein bar.

“Eat, please.”  He told her.

She took it and bit into it making a face, before chewing as she watched the baby nurse.

“Does it still hurt?”  Curtis asked curiously, motioning to her breast.

She shook her head.  “No, only if he bites down harder than usual.”

Gilliam watched the couple with a smiled and began to stand up.  “I’ll come back, you need some privacy.”  He chuckled watching Curtis’ face.

“We can go to our bunk, you don’t need to leave.”

“Nonsense, Grey will be back with my block so I’ll meet him there and visit some people.  You take your time with my little friend there.”

He closed the curtain behind him as he left.

“Sarah?”

“Hmm?”  She was chewing on a piece her block thoughtfully as she watched the infant nurse.  Curtis thought she’d never looked more beautiful.  They were caked in filth and ratty clothing, but something in her glowed now, and she always had a peaceful expression on her face when she sat with the baby.

“We need to give him a name.  We can’t call him ‘Him’ forever.”

“I told you I liked Curtis.”  She said.

“I don’t like that name.  It’s just…I don’t like it.”

She said looking up at him, “It’s a good name.”

“I don’t know.”

“Well what do you like?”  She winced as the baby bit down harder than she was used too, “How about Vice Grip Everett?”  She teased.

“How about Frosty?”  Curtis joked.

“Not funny.”  Sara said with a smirk.

“Coldmeiser?”

“Curtis!”  She laughed.

“You remember that old Christmas special?”

“Barely.  Our son is not going to be called Coldmeiser.”

She looked up at Curtis again and ran her free hand along his cheek.

“It’s nice to see you smiling.”  She said.  “You look so serious sometimes.  It worries me.”

“I’m fine.”  He said, looking down at the baby and stroking his downy hair with a gentle finger.

“How about John.”  He offered.

“Ehhhh.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, it just seems bland.”  She shrugged.

“William?”

“No.”

“Come on Curtis, why not name him after you?  He looks like you, the same frown, Tanya even knitted him a tiny beanie and he looks like a tiny version of you.”

“Not Curtis.”  He said becoming agitated.

“You’re impossible.”  Sara said with a sigh.  She felt the baby unlatch and she moved him up to her shoulder to burp him.  She caught Curtis looking at her bare breast longingly and she felt a familiar stirring growing in her.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t given you any alone time lately.”  She said patting the baby’s back as he rested on her shoulder.  She adjusted her breast in her shirt.

“You just had a baby.  I think you need to rest and heal first, sweetheart.”

“I can do other things.”  She said suggestively, her eyes meeting him.

“Such as?”  He said, his face forming a mischievous smile.

“Maybe I’ll show you later.”  She said as she moved to stand up.  Curtis leaped up quickly and took the baby and held out a hand to help her up.  He held her close to him for a moment and his lips met hers impatiently.  He understood her need to wait, but he was getting eager to take Tanya’s offer to babysit for a little while so they could be alone.

They walked back to their bunk and ran into Tanya on the way.

“You two name that baby yet?”  She asked peeking into Curtis’ arm to admire the infant.

“No, Curtis is being stubborn. Would you please tell him that Curtis is a good name.”

“He looks like a Curtis.”  Tanya said with a nod, “I like it.  CJ.  Yeah, it’s nice.”

Sara looked back at Curtis, “See?”

Tanya walked away from them with a giggle, “Name that poor baby already!”  She shouted behind her.

“You look like Thomas to me.”  Curtis said to the baby and held him up for a moment before moving him to his shoulder.

Sara climbed up to the top bunk and sat looking down at him.

“Why are you in Edgar’s bunk?”  Curtis asked lifting up the baby and kissing his forehead gently before handing him to Sara.

“He lets me nap up here so I can nurse and sleep in private, higher up from everyone.  You’re usually busy so you don’t see us right around now.

She sat with her legs hanging over the bed and waved as a small group of women passed by them, cooing over the baby before moving on.

Curtis waited until the group passed before he stepped onto the bunk below and rested his arms on either side of her legs.

“Henry?”

“No.”  She said turning up her nose.

“Adam.”

“Curtis, stop.”

“I don’t want him to have that name!”  He argued, louder than he meant.

“Why?  What is so wrong with it.  It’s _your_ name.  It’s a leader’s name.”

“I’m not a leader!”

“Like it or not, you are.  Everyone respects you, and you fight for every last person back here.”

He looked up at her and frowned.

“No.”

“Do you remember the day he was born?”  She asked giving him a look.

“Yes.  It was the most terrifying and happiest day of my life.”

“Well I did a lot of work that day and I should have 75 percent of the naming rights.  I think he should be a Curtis.”

“I knew you’d do that.”

“Ha.”  Sara said smugly, adjusting the baby in her arm.

Curtis ran his hands along her legs toward her rear.

“What can I do to change your mind?”  He asked reaching up higher, his lips finding hers.

She moaned against his mouth and leaned back suddenly.

“Oh no.  I’m not falling for your charms again during arguments.  I think that’s how this little guy came to be.”  She said with a laugh.

“We’re not arguing.”

“Hm.  So I went to see Gilliam for more than just a visit.”  Sara said with a wicked smile.

“Oh really.”  Curtis raised his eyebrows.

“I got us some alone time in his space later.  Tanya is going to watch CJ.”

“CJ now?  Sara…”

“Oh I can talk you into the name.”

“Maybe I can talk you out of it.”  Curtis said back his hands grabbing her rear firmly.  His eyes burning through her with pent up lust.

“I know you really need the alone time.”  She said quietly, her hand finding the back of his neck and pulling him closer to her for a long, passionate kiss.

“Will he be okay without us?”  He said.

“Mm hm.  We need a nap and then I’ll meet you back there in ninety minutes.”  She said, her voice enticing him further.

“I’ll be there.”  He said stepping down from the bunk.

“Where are you going?”  She asked, lying down.

“You’ll see.”  He said with a grin as he began to walk away.

* * *

 

He waited for her in Gilliam’s space, the curtain pulled shut.  He had found a tiny sliver of soap, probably given by a rare sympathetic guard at some point, and bartered some items for it from a friend.  He found some water and cleaned up the best he could before the bar dissolved away.  He took off his coat and shirt, cringing at the bruises and marks left from the latest scuffle with violent guards and tried to block the images out of his mind.

He was facing the wall, finishing a quick scrub down with a cloth when he heard he curtain open and close.  He smiled as two soft hands ran around his bare waist and up his chest.

“Hey there.”  Sara said, kissing the back of his neck.

Curtis turned and began to slide Sara’s coat off of her arms.

“How was your nap?  He asked, lifting her shirt over her head.  He ran his hands along her full breasts and took in their weight.

“I’m wide awake, freshly nursed and all yours.”

At those words, Curtis lowered his head to hers kissing her hungrily, a low groan in his throat.

“God I missed this.” He said, his voice a growl.

“You smell nice.”  She pulled back and noticed his skin looked fresher, almost light pink from scrubbing earlier.

She moved her hands along his abdomen and he gasped in discomfort.  She pulled away and looked down, her fingers meeting dark bruises of various shades.

“What happened??”  She whispered.

“Nothing.  Just a disagreement over protein blocks.”

Sara sighed and traced the bruises delicately.

“Don’t give that look, you need the extras right now.”

“Just don’t get killed okay?”  She said looking up worriedly at him.

“I promise.”  He pulled her close again as he turned and pushed her against the wall, his fingers searching for and finding a sensitive nipple.

“It’s okay?”  He grunted, his mouth moving along her neck.

“Go for it.”  She said closing her eyes.

He moved lower until he was kneeling in front of her, his mouth kissing along her breasts and belly and back up.  His tongue found a tight nipple and she let out a harsh gasp as he flicked and teased it with his tongue, his soft beard scratching her flesh adding to the pleasure.

“Curtis.”  She pulled at him and he stood up, wrapping his arms around her roughly, his mouth hard on hers.

“I want you.”  She murmured, arching her neck as she wrapped an arm around his neck as she undid his pants with the other quickly.

His fingers ran down her belly to her navel and slid along it before moving lower.

“I can’t yet.”  She said in frustration, backing up a little.

Curtis let out a short grunt of displeasure and took a deep breath to gain control.  Sara turned them and pushed him against the wall as she knelt down in front of him, looking up with a wanton smile.

She slid her hands along his hips, tracing the two muscular indents on the sides of his lower belly and moved her lips down from his own navel past the light trail of hair, meeting dark brown hair at the base of his manhood.  She reached up and held him firmly and gave a few strokes and heard him sigh.

She hadn’t had Curtis in her mouth in months due to not being in the mood for lovemaking and she was over eager with need.  She moaned as she slid her mouth along him, taking him in as far as she could and then pulling back, her hand stroking along behind her lips.  She looked up and caught Curtis watching her, a smile on his lips.  She pulled off of him and held the crown in her hand softly, moving her hand in a rocking motion and watched his eyes flutter closed as he let out a low curse, leaning his head against the wall.

“I missed this.”  She said, sliding her hand along him alternating stroke length and pressure, stopping to tease just the head and then moving her other hand to his balls to pull and roll them gently.

“Mmm.”  He replied as he rocked his hips toward her, one hand moving to her hair.

She leaned in again and ran her tongue up the underside of the head and slid him in fast, taking him deep as she reached around and gripped onto his tight ass cheek.

She bobbed her head quickly and tasted a spurt of pre ejaculate, uttering a groan in reply.

“Sara.”  Curtis whispered, holding her hair tighter as she pushed into her mouth, gaining speed, his other hand joining in the tangles.

He looked down at her, watching her move on him, his face a frown of concentration and arousal.

He began to groan and sigh in time to her movements, his hips pushing harder as he felt himself getting closer.  Sara looked up at him pulling him free, as she lapped along the underside to his slit and he growled down at her.

“No, suck it hard.”

She held the base of his cock tighter and slid her mouth down him, working her tongue as she sucked him harder, listening to him let out little whines.

She felt a larger spurt as he gasped and moved back slightly as he suddenly let out a low cry and pushed himself deeper, holder her hair time as he came, leaning over her a little as he gave a long groan of relief.

Sara held him in her mouth as she cleaned him with her tongue and pulled free still holding him, feeling him soften more in her hand.

“Oh my God, I missed that.”  He said appreciatively.

“You have no idea.”  She said with a small laugh as he knelt down and kissed her.

“What about you?”  He asked letting out a small shudder as he slid his pants back up and fastened them, pulling her to him.

“I’m fine, that was for you.”

He found her shirt as well as his own and they dressed and sat next to each other Curtis putting a protective arm around her as she leaned into him.

“I forgot what that felt like.”  He teased with a grin.

“Hey he smiles!”  She joked, reaching over and stroking his cheek.

They sat quietly for a little while, touching and planting kisses on each other, enjoying what peace they had when they heard a baby cry.

“CJ needs you I think.”  Curtis said looking up alarmed.

Sara turned to him with a look of happiness, “What did you just say?”

“I said CJ needs…oh.”  He smiled.

“Yeah.”  Sara laughed.  “You like the name, I knew it.”

“It grew on me.”  He said standing and then helping her up.  He pulled her close again and grabbed her rear as his lips met hers.

“Thank you for the alone time.”  He murmured, his hand on her cheek, face inches from hers.

“Pleasure was all mine.  Let’s go get our boy.”

“Curtis.  CJ, I like it.”

“I knew you would.”  Sara took his hand as she led him back to their bunk and waiting son.


End file.
